Episode 5370 (18 October 2016)
Synopsis Vincent finds Kim practicing her hazard perception and tells her they can postpone the theory test. Kim’s still upset about the bet but claims she’s ready for the test. Jack wishes Kim luck. Kim puts ‘L’ plates on Vincent’s car and a passing Mick brings up the bet once again. Kim sets off alone. When her phone slides off the dashboard, she takes her eyes off the road and crashes into Dot, who’s pulled out in her Smart Car. Kim and Dot both think the other was at fault. Vincent arrives and tries to calm things down before taking Dot home. Denise thinks there’s still time for Kim to get to her theory test but Kim’s having none of it. Meanwhile at Dot’s, Vincent feels guilty when she asks if he’s heard from Arthur. He talks Dot into letting him get her car fixed rather than going through the insurance, promises to be her personal chauffeur until it’s done and takes her to her hair appointment. Later, Kim admits to Vincent she didn’t go and see Dot to apologise. She’s still not sure whether the accident was her fault and is hurt that no-one, apart from Denise, would stand up for her. Feeling like everyone’s treating her test like a joke, Kim declares she’s not doing it and doesn’t care if she never drives again… When a woman collects the ‘Ladies in Lace’ stock from Elysium, Stacey asks when more is coming and is puzzled when Belinda says it isn’t. Stacey discovers Belinda’s stash of unopened bills and realises fellow salon worker Suzanne isn’t really off sick – Belinda hasn’t been paying her. Belinda admits she’s been paying Stacey out of her own pockets, Nev’s £50,000 didn’t go very far. Stacey’s worried – their rent’s due on Friday! She starts opening the envelopes and discovers that one contains Belinda’s decree absolute. Carmel comes in asking for an Indian head massage. She’s alarmed when Belinda insists on doing it but Belinda won’t take no for an answer. Realising Carmel hasn’t enjoyed the massage, a defeated Belinda admits her woes. When Belinda reveals she needs £5,000 short term, Carmel suggests she finds five investors to give her a thousand pounds each. After Lauren puts a presentation together for her, Belinda pitches to Linda, Mick and Johnny - Linda’s convinced and wants to invest in the salon but Mick talks her out of it. Carmel’s annoyed, Masood’s left the washing up so long she’s given up and done it herself - he and Shakil are taking her for granted. Later, she gets home to find another mountain of dishes by the sink. It’s the last straw for Carmel who snaps at Masood, telling him Shakil’s picking up his bad habits. Masood snaps back that he’s starting to wish he hadn’t come back. After an awkward discussion the pair eventually agree they’re better off as friends. They realise living together isn’t ideal but know they have to deal with it or end up hating each other. Carmel lays down some ground rules and leaves Masood to do the washing up. He offers to bring her a cup of tea. Billy and Honey are going to visit a potential new school for Janet. It’s quite far away so they leave early, dropping William at Sharon’s. There, Dennis taunts Will about his football boots then hides them under a sofa cushion. That night Billy and Honey discuss their visit over shepherd’s pie – they both liked the school and think they’ll understand Janet’s needs. Will’s been sent to his room for losing his football boots and Billy and Honey are adamant they’re not buying him a new pair. Jane’s excited to realise she’s strong enough to start using the laptop again. To distract her from the accounts, Steven shows her a video of Louie. Lauren has an interview with a digital advertising agency but it doesn’t go well and she’s told to come back when she’s got more experience. She and Steven are worried Jane will find out he’s taken money out of the business and feel bad they can’t start putting some money back in. Lauren suggests to Steven she update Ian’s websites, then they can keep Jane occupied with proof reading. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes